In the publications of Tokkai-Sho 62-161311 (1987), Tokkai-Hei 4-329908 (1992), Tokkai-Sho 61-139668 (1986), Tokkai-Hei 64-10279 (1989), Tokkai-Hei 1-151762 (1989), Jikkai-Hei 4-91168 (1992), and Jikkai-Hei 4-133777 (1992) pillows are disclosed which have had an interior portion of the pillow filed with Japanese cypress chips, based on the assumption that this would be useful for the mental and physical health of the user since the fragrant wood of the Japanese cypress and other fragrant trees has the effect of calming the heart and leading to sleep.
These health pillows used wood chips which are shaped like grains, sticks, sawdust or wood shavings. A problem is that these materials are very absorbent of moisture, and such pillows swell up with water and became heavy. Further their fragrant scent nearly vanishes after a short time.